


Something Significant

by lovenhardt1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's lips touch the shell of Tommy’s ear as he whispers words he hasn’t said in years, “You could do me,”</p>
<p>Tommy’s reaction is immediate; he shivers and Adam can feel it in his own bones. “If you wanted...” he adds unnecessary.</p>
<p>Tommy blinks up at him, "could--" he starts, then clears his throat when his voice breaks. "--could I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Significant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/gifts).



> I'm posting fic for the first time in a year! *twirls* I'm so happy right now!
> 
> The fic is beta’ed by @Leela_cat and she made it ten times better despite being sick and busy with work. Serioulsy, she’s the best and I love her!

Adam literally stumbles, and nearly trips, over Tommy’s sleeping body. Maybe he wouldn’t have, had it not been for the fact that the hotel hallway was kind of dark, he was dead tired on his feet and _Tommy was sleeping on his doorstep._

While Adam finds his footing again, Tommy blinks and looks at him with eyes filled with drowsiness and confusion.

“Ow,” Tommy grumbles and runs a hand down his thigh, soothing the spot where Adam must have accidentally kicked him.

"Baby," Adam murmurs, "What are you doing out here?"

He helps Tommy up off the floor and unlocks his door.

"'M sleeping. Isaac’s got my keycard," Tommy mumbles, rubbing his eyes and smearing his make-up.

"Jesus, stop that." Adam laughs softly and bats Tommy's hand away. "You're already too much cuteness for me to handle without going for the panda look.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever... Put me to bed you big dork. 'M tired”

Adam chuckles. “First we have to clean up your face, baby”

"Don't wanna," Tommy complains, while Adam tries to steer him towards the bathroom. Adam’s having none of that though, and five minutes later, he lets a whining but make-up free Tommy go. Adam briefly wonders just how awake Tommy really is.

Tommy wiggles out of his pants and socks and leaves them in the middle of the floor, moving towards the sofa. Adam sighs and picks them all up before taking off his own. He folds his own clothes neatly and puts them on the armrest of the sofa.

Tommy frowns. "I need that sofa."

“You want to sleep there?" Adam's eyebrows shoot up and a confused smile tugs at his lips. "When did sharing a bed with me become a problem?"

Tommy yawns loudly through a chuckle and changes direction, aiming straight for the bed. "Didn't want to assume anything, big guy," he says while he makes himself a little nest in Adam’s bed. It’s a silly little habit Tommy has that never seems to grow old on Adam. It's oddly endearing to him.

Adam knows he probably looks ridiculously pleased when he joins Tommy under the covers.

Tommy immediately scoots over and wraps himself around Adam's body. Adam turns out the light and closes his arms around Tommy. He whispers, "sweet dreams, silly," and kisses Tommy’s head.

Tommy snorts fondly. "Bite me."

Adam tightens his embrace a little, ignoring the arousal that always makes itself known when he’s this near to Tommy.

"Tomorrow. Sleep now," he says and starts to run his fingers through Tommy's hair. It's a bit messed up, so he needs a little time to get through the strands. It’s worth it though because soon his fingers can stroke through it. Tommy is making tiny content noises like a small cat, purring. It shouldn't be adorable like that, but it is. Adam smiles, knowing he’s a lost cause and if possible he pulls Tommy even closer to him.

They fall asleep like that.

Next morning, the sunlight is brutally bright and Adam wakes up too early. He gets in a solid ten minutes of slowly coming to and then gazing at the man in his arms, though. He quietly decides there are far worse ways to awaken.

Tommy groans as the morning light crawls over his face. He twists away from the sun and buries his head in Adam's chest.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Adam mumbles and kisses the top of Tommy's head. He vaguely recognizes it’s become a habit to do so whenever he gets the chance. He counts it another nail in his coffin. He can’t seem to care.

Tommy makes a sound so satisfied that Adam's heart aches with it.

"What time is it?" Tommy asks and lifts his head to look at Adam instead of searching for his phone.

"Early," is Adam's tentative response.

They've been here many times before, and Adam never knows quite where this'll go. Never knows if Tommy will roll out of bed after pressing a quick kiss to Adam's cheek or if it'll turn into something more exciting that ends in mutual orgasms.

He knows what he wants for them, he just doesn’t know if they’re on the same page. It’s probably something they should talk about sometime soon.

A slow sexy smile spreads on Tommy's face, allowing Adam to breathe properly. Tommy pushes his way up Adam's body, moving with a grace that he reserves for the bedroom and makes Adam's heart trip into a race.

God, this man will be the death of him.

Tommy's kisses are always passionate and a little forceful. It's like he just doesn’t give a fuck and claims whatever Adam is giving him for _his_. Tommy's lips are sure and demanding and he’s not scared to use his teeth. His tongue is playful and wicked, and Adam sinks into his kisses and gives back as good as he gets. It’s all he can do because Tommy’s kisses assault every nerve ending in his body with sensations from all sides. They turn him on so fast that his toes are curling and his body is tight with need.

His kisses leave Adam both relieved and frustrated, because every time he gets a taste they leave him wanting more.

Their hands start roaming under their clothes and over bare skin. Adam pulls Tommy’s shirt off and pushes him on his back. He slides their bodies together, their lips locking in a kiss. Adam's hands caress Tommy's sides, run over his stomach towards his hipbones. Tommy starts giggling and writhing under Adam. He pulls away from the kiss, to nibble along Adam's neck.

Adam loses a second or more to the sensation of Tommy’s teeth against his taut tendons and sensitive skin. He wants to give himself over to Tommy.

He wants everything Tommy has to give. Has for some time.

He _wants_.

_Everything._

His lips touch the shell of Tommy’s ear as he whispers words he hasn’t said in years, “You could do me,”

Tommy’s reaction is immediate; he shivers and Adam can feel it in his own bones. “If you wanted...” he adds unnecessary.

Tommy blinks up at him, "could--" he starts, then clears his throat when his voice breaks. "--could I?"

Adam cants his head into a little nod, "If you want, that is."

“Adam,” Tommy says, his gaze filled with awe, hunger and something even warmer. “Yes. Yeah. I want to do that with you.”

Adam flips them so he's got his own back against the mattress, reveling in the feelings written on Tommy's face. Tommy moves to sit back on his heels by Adam's knees.

He looks a little unsure or maybe slightly shaken before letting his hands wander, avoiding Adam's hard dick, which is aching for Tommy's touch. Impatiently, Adam shifts his legs on the bed and brings his knees up. Exposing himself. Tommy lets out a wrecked moan that tells Adam just how much he appreciates the view. The sound goes straight to Adam’s groin, curls around his spine and runs like wild fire through his blood. Arousal and pride mix together because he pulled that noise from Tommy so effortlessly. He’s wanted in the same way he wants Tommy.

"Gorgeous fucker," says Tommy. "Now tell me, where you're hiding the lube and condoms?"

Adam turns towards the drawer in the nightstand and starts to reach for it. Tommy slaps away his hand. "Nope, stay there and enjoy someone taking care of you for a change."

Adam blushes, actually blushes.

Shit.

Tommy grins at him and wiggles the lube in front of him before he squeezes the wetness into his palm. He then gently starts to work his fingers deep into Adam's ass, opening him up. Nervousness eats away at Adam’s excitement, but Tommy is careful and thorough that Adam can push the ‘not so awesome’ memories to the back of his mind. The want and arousal that build with every stroke of Tommy’s fingers turn into need.

When he surrenders to it, he closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the feeling of _Tommy's_ fingers inside of him. It’s so intimate and it’s so _good_.

“Oh my god, so fucking beautiful,” Tommy says breathlessly.

Tommy inhales deeply, runs one trembling hand along Adam’s body, and fucks him slowly with the other. Knowing he’s the one turning Tommy into this panting quivering mess makes Adam feel beautiful, cherished and _safe_. Adam can’t remember a single reason why he didn't ask for this sooner.

A moment later when Tommy pulls away and dries his hand off on the sheets, he leaves Adam feeling empty and unsatisfied. Adam lets out a sound saying as much, and Tommy looks absolutely wrecked by it.

“Look at you.” Tommy purrs; his eyes are sparkling when he leans down to kiss Adam. He reaches out with both hands and draws Adam's knees down, still apart. He shifts to slide between them and then squeezes more lube out to slick up their cocks, before putting a hand to either side of his head.

“Like this?” Tommy asks. His eyes are so very present and warm, and Adam can’t seem to look away. “You want me like this?”

“Yes,” Adam nods. “Yeah. Like that.”

Tommy lets his body weight shift onto Adam, covering him, bringing them skin-to-skin; and when he does that he ducks down and kisses him. They're being a lot gentler than usual, going slow, taking their time and Adam is loving it.

Tommy tangles a hand in Adam's hair and rocks against him. He kisses Adam deep, presses his head back into the pillow, using his tongue to let Adam know how much he appreciates him like this. Adam kisses back, keeping his eyes open, wanting to see everything. Maybe he’s not just a little in love with Tommy.

Adam's hands slide down Tommy's back. He keeps his touch ever so soft and gentle, whispering over Tommy's skin. He pulls Tommy closer, letting his legs wrap around Tommy’s waist. The way they move against each other is unhurried, loving. The slide is slick and gentle. Adam’s never felt safer, more treasured than he does in this minute.

He arches his back in pleasure when Tommy puts his hand between them and wraps his perfect fingers around them.

Stroking gently and staring into Adam’s eyes Tommy asks, ”Ready for me?”'

Adam nods and surges up for another kiss. He's so ready. He’s also a bit nervous and he cherishes the fact that Tommy knows this.

“'I'll be gentle, baby” is promised against his lips in a whisper.

Adam reaches up and pulls their foreheads together. “I know you will.”

Tommy wipes off his hand and fumbles with the condom. He makes a frustrated noise and Adam takes over, rolling the condom on Tommy with a giddy laugh. Tommy slicks his cock and Adam’s hole again, smiling down at Adam when he quirks a brow teasingly.

“Better safe than sorry,” Tommy says and sticks his tongue out.

Adam keeps their gazes locked, and without them talking about it, Adam knows Tommy’s waiting for Adam’s permission again. Adam gives a tiny nod and exhales while Tommy pushes into his body. It’s slow and deep and fucking perfect. Adam closes his eyes and enjoys the little burn, pulling Tommy even closer.

“I want you so much, you have no idea,” Tommy tells Adam. “No matter how. But I’ve thought about this so many times. You, underneath me, just like this.”

“Yeah?”

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Adam wants to tell Tommy that it goes both ways but his body’s making demands he can’t ignore.

“I need you to move, baby.” Adam spreads his thighs wider then lifts his legs and hooks his ankles around Tommy’s lower back again, urging him on.

Tommy laughs. The sound is husky and so, so sexy. “Easy, tiger, I want this to be good for you.” He nips a zigzag line up the column of Adam's throat and back to his lips, tiny, biting kisses that make Adam whimper and shiver with need.

He curls one hand in the wilds of Tommy's hair and uses the other one to grab onto one of those perfect ass-cheeks and bring Tommy in closer.

That seems to do the trick because Tommy pulls halfway out of Adam, then waits for a second for Adam to readjust. Their eyes find each other again, and Tommy rocks back in.

Again, and again and again.

It feels so good. Adam’s hands move to Tommy’s hips, his hands gripping tighter with every thrust. He’ll probably leave bruises, but Tommy isn’t complaining so Adam isn’t inclined to ease up his hold on him. When Adam closes his eyes, Tommy puts a hand on Adam’s chest, right over the place where his heart is beating hard.

“Look at me,” Tommy demands huskily.

Blinking heavily Adam finds Tommy’s gaze easily.

Tommy rolls his hips in minute circles before slamming home and making Adam bite off a sharp moan between his teeth. His hands seize on Tommy’s hips before moving up and around his shoulders, keeping him close.

Adam murmurs Tommy’s name against his ear, grazing the sensitive lobe with his tongue.

“I got you,” Tommy slides easily in and out of him now and his balls slap Adam's ass as he drives forward. He's rocking them back and forth with sure and even thrusts.

Adam desperately wants to tell Tommy just how amazing he’s making him feel, but every snap of Tommy’s hips make the words vanish before Adam can say them.

“You’re perfect,” still somehow gets past his teeth as he meets Tommy’s hard thrusts like he was born to do it.

Tommy manages to laugh against Adam’s neck. “You, more than anyone, know that's not true,” he says.

Deciding to forego words, Adam covers Tommy’s lips in a fierce kiss, silently begging him to understand that he was serious.

Tommy groans into the kiss and moves a hand down to grip Adam’s cock.

Adam hisses because Tommy _knows_ how to handle Adam’s junk. He jerks into Tommy’s touch, his ass flexing around Tommy’s cock, as they try to keep their momentum going.

Their rhythm goes to hell for a little while, turns erratic until Tommy tells Adam to touch himself and then readjusts their angle. He finds Adam’s prostate on his next thrust.

When Adam squirms and presses back into it, he forces a happy laugh from Tommy. “Yeah? Like that?”

And then he does it again, and again.

They clutch at each other everywhere and seem to know just how to move together. They've done this many times and yet never at all, and Adam can see in Tommy’s eyes that he isn’t the only one blown away by how good this is.

Adam fists his cock, matching Tommy’s movements, and Tommy pleads, “Come for me, Adam. I want to feel you come.”

Tommy sounds absolutely wrecked in the best way possible and that’s what makes Adam come undone. The orgasm hits him like a freight train. Unstoppable. He tries to draw it out, but he's shuddering and shaking apart crying out. Tommy holds onto him while he comes. Fucks him through it while he spills between them, ruined by ecstasy.

It takes Adam a moment before he's coherent enough to talk.

But when Tommy pulls back Adam clutches at Tommy’s biceps, keeping him there. “I want you to come in me like this. Want to feel you deep inside me when you come,” Adam whispers into Tommy’s damp skin.

Tommy hisses. “Fuck. Yeah,” he pushes deeper, fucking raggedly into Adam and with their heads pressed together, breathing the same sex-heavy air, it only takes a few thrusts before Tommy lets go with a high pitched whine.

Adam wishes he could feel Tommy’s release, that there wasn’t a condom separating them. He blames his sex stupid brain.

“Wow,” Tommy pants and collapses on Adam. “That was something else.”

Adam hums his agreement, letting his fingers wander over Tommy’s back for a while. He revels in the satisfied closeness between them, loving how much of a cuddler Tommy really is.

Tommy kisses him softly and pulls out, leaving Adam feeling empty all over again. The sensation isn’t entirely physical, and Adam tries to bury it under the pretense of being practical and rolls out of bed to get a washcloth.

Adam leans over the sink in the bathroom, holding himself up by his arms, and lets his head fall down between his shoulders. He takes a much-needed minute to gets his emotions sorted out.

“You okay?” Tommy asks from behind him, making Adam straighten back up. Tommy hooks his chin over Adam’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him. Their eyes meet in the mirror hanging above the sink. “You have your thinky face on.”

“Yeah, I just… what was that?” Adam has to ask because to him it felt like they were making love. It felt special and not just because Tommy was topping.

He needs to be sure he’s not misreading the situation because he’s in serious danger of screwing things up if he is.

“Um.” Tommy lets go of Adam and pushes his body between the sink and Adam so he’s standing in front of him. “Was I not—I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No.” Adam hurries to reassure him. “But I think we need to talk about what we are to each other.”

“Oh,” Tommy says, looking relieved. He loops his arms around Adam’s neck and Adam’s arms snake around Tommy’s waist of their own accord. “Well, you just let me fuck you. I think it’s safe to say that’s significant.”

“Yes, but you didn’t just fuck me. I don’t want to assume anything but _that_ felt like very different from fucking to me.”

Tommy smiles bashfully. “Yeah, that’s…” he says, letting his words die away only to push up to kiss Adam.

The kiss is a confusing mixture of hunger and affection in a way that Tommy’s kisses never have been before and it’s driving Adam out of his _mind_. So are the tiny little noises Tommy makes in the back of his throat. Tommy’s kissing Adam like he’s letting Adam have the rest of him, the most precious parts that he's always held back before.

Adam hangs on for dear life, because this is significant, too.

When the kiss changes, it’s into something sweet and gentle, that matches the way Adam’s heart beats against Tommy’s.

“Maybe we should both start to assume things then,” Tommy suggests, looking mighty pleased with himself.

“Yeah.” Adam says and ducks down for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @glamlawyer for this fic.  
> Because apparently this is what happens when she tweet me pretty pictures of Tommy and then tells me she just stumbled across him. My mind went to the gutter and @glamlawyer shamelessly encouraged it. She’s the worst ;P Before I realized what I was doing I was throwing words at her and fic tweeting was happening.
> 
> You guys, she pulled me out of my writer’s block! *throws glitter at her*


End file.
